


An Admirer

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Klaine, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Glee Prompt Meme. Changed slightly. Full summary in notes. SecretAdmirer!Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> On the last day of Blaine's junior year at West Lima High he gets badly beaten up by some of his homophobic classmates. He starts off his senior year at McKinley, deciding to tone down his clothing, and keep his sexuality hidden. He keeps to himself, not really making any friends and just trying to fly under the radar.  
> One day he sees the cute boy from his science class, Kurt, getting bullied by the jocks. Kurt's friends act like this is normal and don't try to help. So Blaine comes up with an idea to let Kurt know that someone sees how much he's hurting, and wants to help. He leaves notes in Kurt's locker listing all of Kurt's good qualities, compliments on his outfits, etc. Blaine slowly starts falling for him, and writes him a song (which he records onto a USB drive and leaves in Kurt's locker for him). At first Kurt thinks it's all a joke, but soon realizes it's not, and starts developing feelings for his secret admirer.  
> Weeks later, when Kurt goes into Between The Sheets to pick up some sheet music for glee club, he hears the song that was written for him being played on the piano there. Blaine never saw Kurt watching him play.  
> What happens after that is at author's mercy.  
> ((I would appreciate it if *both* of Blaine's parents were supportive of his sexuality... also Klaine endgame))

_“Be yourself; everyone else is taken.” - Oscar Wilde_  
  
Blaine Anderson reached for his tube of hair gel then retreated from it like it was a flame about to burn. Today was his first day at McKinley High School. He spent the whole summer recuperating from a horrible incident from his old school. On the last day of his junior year at West Lima High, a couple of his classmates decided to play, beat the gay boy. There were three of them. Three boys that were taller than Blaine and were on every sports team the school had to offer.  
  
It was a tough year for Blaine. In fact, it was a tough couple of years at that high school. For the longest time, Blaine prided himself on being himself, even if there were bigots who wanted to put him down, he refused to let them. That day was a nice, sunny day. Summer was just around the corner with the slight breeze in the air without a cloud in the sky. Blaine planned on spending the summer at a music camp. As soon as Blaine walked out of the school, someone (he wasn’t sure which one) pulled him toward the back of the school and the last thing he remembered was being thrown to the ground and kicked.  
  
He woke up to the someone calling his name and a bright light blinding his eyes. There was a crowd of unfamiliar people around him. Air was being blown into his mouth through a plastic tube. He was at the hospital and the only voices he recognized was his mother’s frantic cries and his father’s shouting of getting the boys who beat his son. Blaine spent two very uncomfortable weeks in a narrow hospital bed with a thin hospital gown that only tied to the back of his neck.   
  
He left that hospital with an right arm and foot in a cast. He had two butterfly bandages over his right eye brown and his lip was busted. He was glad he didn’t have to rely on glasses to see because he had a black left eye. Since nobody saw what happened, the three boys were not punished and it was the last day of school, so there was no talk of disciplinary action. That same day, his father pulled Blaine out of that school and filed a formal complaint to the superintendent.   
  
Music camp was out of the question and Blaine learned that summer that he honestly didn’t have a single loyal friend. Nobody came to visit him, unless they were family. As depressed as that made him, he was grateful to have parents whom supported and loved him no matter what.   
  
He said to himself that Mckinley would be different. He traded his bright, colorful clothes for something more earth tone. He bought plain t-shirts, simple colors like dark navy and black with simple jeans and a few dark khaki pants. He couldn’t bring himself to throw away his bowties, but he sore to never wear them again. Blaine took one more look at himself in the mirror.  
  
It took several minutes to manage his curly hair, but he was satisfied with the results. It was neatly parted on one side with a single curl dangling just over his left eyebrow. There was a permanent scar there from the incident, so the curl actually proved useful. He wore one of his navy t-shirts with it tucked into his blue jeans and a black belt around his waist. He had a white undershirt that peaked out of his collar and wore a watch on his left wrist. Blaine let out a sigh and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairway where his parents waited for him.   
  
“Morning, son. You’re looking good,” his father complimented. As much as his parents favored Blaine’s unique attire, they supported him in toning down his wardrobe. Blaine picked up his black book bag and flung it over his right shoulder.  
  
“Thanks, Dad. Is it still okay to drive the car?” he asked.   
  
“Of course. Doctors said you’re cleared to drive yourself. If you have any problems at all, you call me or your mother,” his father said with a stern but concerned voice. Blaine smiled up at his father. He had his father’s honey hazel eyes and dark hair. His mother had the curls. He looked over to see his mother come out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.  
  
“If you want to skip today…” she started but Blaine shook his head.  
  
“No, I want to go. Thank you for everything,” Blaine said gratefully. His father bent down and kissed him on the cheek while his mother kissed him on the other. She quickly gave his cheek a gentle rub to while away the slight red lipstick. Blaine smiled as he walked out of the house, grabbing his car keys from a small bowl that sat just on the right side of the front door.  
  


* * *

  
Blaine pulled into his assigned parking space in the student parking lot. He followed the crowd of students going up a stone stairway and into the Mckinley school building. Blaine stopped in the doorway, debating which way the principal’s office was located. A tall man with a green buttoned shirt and a dark green sweater vest looked over at Blaine. He smiled warmly toward Blaine and stopped beside him. His hair was curly like Blaine’s, but looked a bit more manageable since it wasn’t one one side of his face like Blaine’s was.  
  
“You look like you’re lost. My name is Will Schuester I’m the Spanish and Glee teacher here,” he introduced himself while holding out his hand to Blaine. That was new, but Blaine smiled and took the offering hand.   
  
“Blaine Anderson. This is my first day here. I need to find the principal’s office for my schedule,” Blaine responded.   
  
“I’m on my way there. Walk with me,” Mr. Schuester said, gesturing in one direction of the hallway. Blaine nodded and walked along side Mr. Schuester.   
  
“Do you sing, Blaine? We are holding auditions for glee club. We are called New Directions,” Mr. Schuester asked with excitement. Blaine wanted to jump at the opportunity, but he held himself back. The idea was just to go with the crowd and not call attention to himself.   
  
“No, I don’t sing,” Blaine answered. Mr. Schuester’s expression fell, but it was immediately replaced with an encouraging smile.  
  
“Well, if you change your mind, the list is up or you can come see me,” Mr. Schuester said, putting a gentle hand on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine immediately flinched at the touch which caused Mr. Schuester to pull away. “Here’s Principal Figgins’ office. Have a good day, Blaine. If you need anything, my office is just down the hallway.”   
  
“Thank you, Mr. Schuester,” Blaine said politely and walked into the office feeling Mr. Schuester’s gaze on him until Blaine walked up to the front desk.  
  


* * *

  
The first day at McKinley was uneventful, which was what Blaine tended. His first class was English, second class was Geometry, third class was Biology and then there was his lunch hour. Lunch wasn’t so bad, since he was in one of the classes that go to the cafeteria first. That meant that the tables were mostly empty and he could pick what he wanted without the pressure of sitting with someone or a clique.   
  
The food was decent. Today’s was square pepperoni pizza with the choice of corn or broccoli (Blaine chose the corn) fruit cocktail and a cookie for dessert. He picked that time to listen to some music without anybody coming up to him and either harassing him or trying to steal his food. It only took ten minutes for him to eat and put up his tray, which gave him the remainder twenty to catch up on any homework or read an assignment.  
  
After lunch was Government and his last class of the day, since he was a senior, was a free period. His classes were accepted from West Lima High so he was allowed a free period to study for the semester. Blaine wanted to take an art class, or join glee club, but he opted out of the opportunity.   
  
The final bell rang and Blaine walked down the hallway toward the exit. He made a quick stop at his locker to put one of his books away. Something caught his eye and turned to his right. There was a boy he had seen in his Biology class. He was reading through one of his text books with his locker door wide open.   
  
The boy was tall, from Blaine’s distance maybe a few inches taller than him. He was wearing a black beret with a matching scarf around his neck. His shirt was bright white and buttoned. His pants were tight and black with laced up boots. Blaine definitely couldn’t pull that look off, but on that boy, it was like looking at one of those gorgeous male models getting ready to walk the runway. The boy looked up from his text book in Blaine’s direction.  
  
Blaine quickly turned away and shoved the book in his locker, slammed the door shut and made a B line for the exit.   
  


* * *

  
Over the first several weeks Blaine managed to be blended in with the crowd. He wasn’t noticed and nobody bothered talking to him - he didn’t talk to them either. One thing he started to notice was the boy he admired from afar, seemed to be a constant target. At the end of his first week, Blaine was trying to find something in his book bag when he saw a rather large boy with a letterman jacket accidentally shove the boy against the lockers, causing him to almost stumble over and fall on the floor.  
  
The boy caught himself and just rolled his eyes and walked away. That was the moment Blaine envied the boy’s way of brushing off a situation and strutting the hallway like he owned the place. The next week, Blaine found out his name was Kurt Hummel. The only reason he found that out was because Blaine sat in front of him and when they passed papers up to the front, Blaine saw his name in neatly written hand writing.   
  
Kurt had a small group of friends that involved a very tall boy (whom also wore a letterman jacket) an African American girl who wore her hair in different hairstyles and had a unique sense of fashion, just like Kurt and an asian girl with different colored streaks in her hair every week. That day, she wore dark blue, one of Blaine’s favorite shade of blue. For a moment, Blaine wished he had a group of friends to laugh with, hang around with and maybe have long texting conversations with.  
  
The only unfortunate thing about his friends is that while they endured some harassment, neither one had it as hard as Kurt did. And neither one of them said or did anything about it - they acted as if it was an everyday routine and it was acceptable. Blaine was heading toward the exit after his last class when he saw the same guy with the letterman jacket as before shove Kurt against his locker, this time, he fell to the ground.   
  
Blaine wanted to go up to him and see if he was okay, but he stopped at the sight. Kurt pulled himself in a sitting position, holding his knees against his chest. Blaine knew that position all too well. The humiliation of letting someone make him felt like he belonged on the ground, the shame he had for being different, and the sadness that came after because he was alone. Blaine felt like crying. Not because he had vivid memories that played to him like an old silent film, but because someone was going through it right in front of him.  
  
That night, Blaine pulled out a notebook and wrote a message for Kurt. Nobody did that for Blaine, so he wanted to do that for someone else.   
  
The next day, Blaine looked around for Kurt before he went to his locker. He folded the piece of paper and stuck it through the oven vents of his locker door. Once Blaine walked back to his own locker, Kurt walked into the building and opened the locker door. He saw the unfamiliar folded white piece of paper. Blaine watched him as Kurt unfolded it and read the note.  
  
 _Kurt,_  
  
 _They are wrong. I know how you feel and I hope I can help. By the way, I envy your ability to be able to pull off the clothes you wear. Your look is unique and you. You always look handsome, don’t let anybody tell you otherwise._  
  
 _A friend._  
  
Blaine hid behind his locker door only to peek around it to watch Kurt look around, seeing any sign of someone who could have wrote him the note. The look on Kurt’s face said that he wanted to believe the note, but it could be a joke. Blaine knew that look, too. The attempted smile on his face, the constant blinking and the reading and rereading of the note. He hoped Kurt believed him, because it was true.  
  


* * *

  
It became the highlight of Blaine’s day when he wrote a new note for Kurt and put it in his locker. He could tell Kurt rushed to his locker to see that note. The notes came everyday for over a month and Blaine couldn’t help but smile every time Kurt read the notes.   
  
_Kurt,_  
  
 _I just realized your eyes are blue. I think they are blue. It’s like watching the northern lights in your eyes. If I could, I’d stare into them all day._  
  
 _Your friend._  
  
 _Kurt,_  
  
 _I wish I had your charisma. No matter what happens, you’re true to yourself. I envy you._  
  
 _Your friend._  
  
 _Kurt,_  
  
 _How can nobody see just how wonderful you are?_  
  
 _An admirer._  
  
 _Kurt,_  
  
 _I hope these notes help you. I mean every word of them. You’re smile is beautiful. Don’t ever stop smiling._  
  
 _An admirer._  
  
Blaine couldn’t remember when he started signing the notes as an admirer but it just came naturally. There were times when Blaine could be within distance when he overheard conversations Kurt was having with his friends.  
  
“Are you reading that note again?” one of the girls asked. Blaine was at his locker and the girl named Mercedes was talking rather loudly, which was fine for Blaine.  
  
“I can’t help it. Nobody has ever given me that kind of attention,” Kurt said with a dreamy voice. Blaine smiled at the sound of Kurt’s voice. His voice slightly high pitched but it was sweet sounding. Blaine can only imagined what he sounded like when he sang. There were times Kurt complained that he never got any solos. That was going to be Blaine’s next note, emphasizing how beautiful Kurt’s voice was.  
  
“Have you ever thought that maybe it’s one of those jocks playing a cruel joke on you?” a brunette asked. Blaine knew that girl. Rachel Berry. She was smart, but a bit of a chatter box, not the good kind. She wore these ridiculous animal sweaters and sometimes dressed as someone who stepped out of a Beaver Cleaver show. Blaine tried not to judge, but that girl made it impossible not to think that someone should really shove a sock in her mouth just for a few months of serenity.   
  
“Rachel? Seriously? I doubt one of the jocks would keep it up for this long,” Mercedes snapped. At least one of the girls was on Kurt’s side.   
  
“I won’t lie and say that didn’t cross my mind. But I’ve seen the way those guys write, and this guy’s penmanship is immaculate. There’s no way those guys have a vocabulary that extends to twenty-five words,” Kurt stated.   
  
Blaine laughed a little. That’s another note for Kurt. He had a quick wit and it was always entertaining to listen to him during class.   
  
“Why don’t you write back?” Mercedes asked.  
  
“To who? I don’t know who this guy is and even if I did, where would I leave it so he can see it? I want to write him a note, but I don’t know how he would get it. I want tell him that his notes mean so much to me. I could really like this guy. I do really like him, and I don’t even know him.”  
  
Kurt sounded sincere and a little sad at the same time. The final bell rang and the conversation ceased. Blaine watched Kurt walk away. He just figured out what his next note was going to be. It would take a few days, but Blaine knew it was the perfect one for Kurt - and only Kurt.  
  


* * *

  
Writing those notes really gave Blaine the chance to really know Kurt, from afar. Kurt had a big heart and wore his emotions like a beautiful scarf. He was incredibly smart and Blaine just knew that Kurt had the voice of a siren and when he sang, everyone was drawn to it like a bright warm light. It had been long while since Blaine pulled out his keyboard and played any tunes.   
  
His parents had no idea Blaine was writing notes to a boy at school, but they had a hunch there was some sort of crush developing when Blaine asked his parents to help him record a song. They were close, though. The crush was so much more. He listened to the song after it was done and then let his parents listen to it. His mother felt like crying and his dad wanted to use it as a ringtone.   
  
“I know this boy will fall head over heels for you once he hears you sing. I want to meet him, soon,” his mother said before Blaine left the house for school.   
  
“Me too!” his father called out. Blaine laughed genuinely. He had a small USB with the music file on it for Kurt and note wrapped around it.  
  
Blaine arrived at school and quickly put it into Kurt’s locker. He went back to his locker just in time for Kurt to rush to his locker. He felt kind of bad that Kurt always looked disappointed when there was no note the last couple of weeks. The song had to be flawless. Kurt nearly squealed when he saw the note and was surprised to see the USB. He unfolded the note and read it.  
  
 _Kurt,_  
  
 _I know that I have been writing you and I want more than anything for us to talk in person. I wrote you a song and I want you to listen to it, just you. This weekend, I will be at Between the Sheets, you’ll know it’s me when you hear the song. I hope you won’t be disappointed. You look beautiful today, as always._  
  
 _Your admirer._  
  
“Oh my god! Mercedes!” Kurt bellowed and ran the opposite direction without closing his locker. Blaine had a wide smile on his face. He put his hand over his chest and felt his heart race. He was taking a big leap out of his protection circle. He missed his clothes, he missed making music, he missed the way he was - the way he was meant to be. He missed being himself.  
  


* * *

  
Blaine went to Between the Sheets and looked over toward the piano. He got permission from management to play the song at a certain time. He spent an hour in front of the mirror. He put some gel in his hair. He put together an outfit with his favorite buttoned shirt with a dark navy vest over the top and a matching bowtie. For once, Blaine smiled at himself in the mirror.  
  
That was Blaine Anderson - the one he knew and loved, and the one his parents were so happy to see again.  
  
Blaine sat at the piano and waited until he saw Kurt. There was a chance Kurt wouldn’t show up, but that fear went away when he saw Kurt enter the store. He was grasping the USB as though if he dropped it would shatter into pieces. Blaine paused for a moment before he put his fingers over the ivory keys. They stayed frozen for a moment before he started to gradually play the song.   
  
Kurt turned toward the sound of the piano. There was a window beside the piano and the sun was beaming down on the guy playing it. Kurt gasped. He recognized the boy immediately, although his attire was different, but Kurt knew him. Blaine sang the song Kurt listened to all night. Blaine’s voice was deep and smooth. The song filled his ears and Kurt couldn’t believe the voice that sang to him through the headphones.  
  
Blaine was cute, but seeing Blaine at the piano in an outfit Kurt had never seen him in before, he was absolutely adorable. Blaine looked up and he saw Kurt was staring right at him, taking small steps toward the piano. Blaine continued to sing, staring right at Kurt the whole time. He was so close, Blaine could get a whiff of Kurt’s scent. There was that smell of coffee and what some kind of cologne that Blaine could only be described as the smell of bliss and spring time.   
  
The song came to an end and Kurt was leaning against the piano, not taking his eyes off of Blaine. The music faded and there was silence between the two. Blaine licked his dry lips and cleared his throat.  
  
“Hi, Kurt,” he said breathlessly.   
  
“Hello, Blaine,” Kurt greeted. Blaine smiled. Kurt knew his name.   
  
“What did you think of the song?” Blaine asked. Kurt looked down at the USB and let out a happy sigh. He smiled at Blaine as he made his way to the bench. Blaine scooted over quickly so Kurt could sit.  
  
“It was beautiful. You really wrote that song?” Kurt asked in disbelief.   
  
“I did. It’s one of my passions. I love music,” Blaine answered.   
  
“I can’t get over how you’re dressed,” Kurt remarked. Blaine’s smile faltered instantly. Kurt gasped as he turned his body fully toward Blaine. “Oh no! That wasn’t meant to be mean, I swear! I’m just so used to seeing you in jeans and a plain shirt, this,” Kurt motioned with his hands, “fits you to a perfect T. Why…why haven’t you worn that at school?”  
  
Blaine let out a breath, relieved that Kurt was actually complimenting Blaine’s style and not criticizing it, like his old classmates used to.  
  
“It’s a very long story. I was harassed a lot at my old school. I was trying to blend in here, so I didn’t draw attention to myself,” Blaine answered sadly.   
  
“I understand,” Kurt said. “You wrote those notes to me?”   
  
Blaine nodded, “and I meant every word of it.” Kurt smiled.   
  
“You know…I’ve always wanted to talk to you. I thought maybe you wanted to be by yourself. I think this is the first time I’ve heard you talk.” Blaine laughed a little.  
  
“Are you disappointed?” Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.  
  
“Absolutely not. I actually toyed with the idea that maybe you wrote those to me. But then again, I am the only openly gay student at that school so I was sort of reaching far for that,” Kurt admitted, a slight tint of pink spread around his cheeks.  
  
“It’s so good to finally speak to you in person, Kurt,” Blaine said.  
  
“It’s so good to finally speak to you, Blaine. Are you busy today? Maybe we can get something to eat or…go to a movie or something? I’ve never asked anybody…at least not a guy out like that,” Kurt said nervously. “It doesn’t have to be a date or anything…we can just…”  
  
“Kurt?” Blaine interrupted gently.  
  
“Yes, Blaine?”  
  
“I’d love too. And I’m free all day if you are,” Blaine said with a smile. Kurt decided he liked that smile very much.  
  
“Well, good! Because I do not take no for an answer, Blaine Anderson,” Kurt somewhat joked.   
  
“Good to know,” Blaine said. Both boys got up from the piano bench.   
  
“So, what are the chances that I can convince you to join glee club with me?” Kurt asked as they walked out of the store with Kurt grabbing onto Blaine’s arm. Blaine liked the feeling, a lot.  
  
“I don’t know. But you have all day to try,” Blaine answered.  
  
“Challenge accepted!” And Blaine was more than happy with that.


End file.
